


Strawberry

by keenwonderlandcollector



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenwonderlandcollector/pseuds/keenwonderlandcollector
Summary: “That’s what you’re wearing?” He asked, eyeing you up and down.“Yes, this is what I’m wearing, is there a problem with it?” You raised an eyebrow, folding your arms.“No, no.” He shook his head, his eyes lingering on your body for a split second. “Just asking. It looks nice.”In which a charity ball, a slinky dress and fruit lead to a less than professional scenario with your boss, Tony Stark.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Strawberry

"Everything okay in there?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." You called from the other side of the door to your boss, smoothing out your dress and checking your hair.

"Then hurry up, I'm missing my own party."

"Technically, it's a charity ball" You clicked open the door, emerging from the spare room you'd gotten changed in. "so it’s not _for_ you, you just host it." You smiled.

"That's what you're wearing?" He asked, eyeing you up and down. 

"Yes, this is what I'm wearing, is there a problem with it?" You raised an eyebrow, folding your arms. 

"No, no." He shook his head, his eyes lingering on your body for a split second. "Just asking. It looks nice."

You suppressed the smile threatening to break out. This was strange though, during the past year you'd been working as Tony Stark's PA you'd never known him to give you any sort of compliment without a little snark attached. 

"Well, _nice_ was what I was going for." You relaxed your arms. 

"Good, you've achieved it." He tore his gaze away from you before clapping his hands together. "Well, let's not keep my audience waiting. Shall we?" 

You simply nodded, letting him take a couple of steps towards the door. 

"Tony?" 

"Mm?" He stopped, spinning around and raising an eyebrow. 

"You look nice too." You smiled, eyeing his form in his tuxedo for a moment. 

"Oh, thank you, Y/N." He had a hint of a smile on his lips as well as a note of surprise in his eyes which you felt accomplished for. He kept walking and you followed suit. 

"Though if you keep ogling me like that I will have to report you to HR." He called. 

You rolled your eyes, but didn’t fight the smile.

_ _ _ _ _ 

"Y/N, hey."

You turned and smiled as you saw Luke Johnson, one the marketing executives at the company standing in front of you. 

"Hey Luke," You embraced the hug he gave you, gently sweeping his back before pulling away. "how are you? How's Dean? It's too bad he couldn't make it." 

"We're good, thanks," Luke smiled. "he wanted to come but _his_ work party involves a weekend of 'team-building' activities that will no doubt lead to me having to play doctor for a week." 

"Well that can be fun, in it’s own way." You winked, the two of you laughing as Tony approached you. 

"Don't tell me I'm missing all the fun."

"Not at all sir, just a joke." Luke grinned at you and you could've sworn you saw Tony's jaw twitch ever so slightly. 

"Hey, there's no need for that _'sir'_ nonsense, Johnson. It's a party, just call me Mr. Stark." Tony took a sip of his drink as you and Luke looked at each other.

"Kidding!” Tony let out a forced laugh, shaking his head. “Come on, let's get a drink." 

You glanced at his almost full glass.

"Well if it's alright with you, I was just gonna ask Y/N if she wanted to brave the dance floor with me?" Luke smiled.

"Please, don't let me stop you, it's your night off. No need to keep me out of trouble, I'll behave." Tony held a hand up, gesturing towards the large dance floor in the middle of the room.

"I doubt that." You sighed with a smile on your face before linking your arm with Luke's and heading away from your boss.

_ _ _ _ _ 

He watched as Johnson twirled you around the floor, the two of you making it look effortless. He whispered something to you, you looked surprised before laughing, your face beaming.

Why did it bother him? 

It wasn’t like there weren’t hundreds of other women in this room who were more than willing to just be near him.

He sees her all the time, why was this any different?

Well for one thing she doesn’t usually dress like _that_.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t attractive, it was just usually she’s in pencil skirts and telling him to eat breakfast and shoving him into endless meetings and making sure he doesn’t fuck up _too_ royally.

If she did all that while wearing that dress well then-

“Tony, there you are.”

His attention was drawn away by much less pressing concerns. To him anyway. But someone has to schmooze the donors.

And hey, if hosting these things means seeing her look like that..well, it was worth every penny.

_ _ _ _ _

“Keeping out of trouble, Tony?” You asked, coming to stand beside your boss at the impressive chocolate fountain. 

“Have a little faith.” He smiled, his eyes slightly glossy. 

“That’s a dangerous game.” You raised an eyebrow, picking up a cocktail stick and choosing a strawberry, running it under the chocolate. 

“Ouch.” He muttered, placing his hand over his heart.

“Don’t tell me I’ve stumped the great Tony Stark?” You teased, placing the strawberry between your teeth and slowly pulling away the cocktail stick. Tony watched you as you did, his eyes focused on your mouth. 

“So,” he dragged his gaze away, your heart beating just a little faster. “where’s Johnson?”

“ _Luke_ had to take a call. And I was hungry.” You picked out another strawberry, letting the chocolate fall over it before repeating your earlier actions, drawing Tony’s gaze back.

“Are you alright?” You asked, his gaze lingering on your mouth. 

"You got a little.." He gestured towards his lips.

“A little..?” You raised an eyebrow, playing ever so slightly dumb.

“You’ve got some..you..there’s..” He kept his eyes on your lips as you reached your hand to your mouth and tapped a finger against the corner of your lips.

“Oh, I see.” You nodded, examining the fleck of chocolate on your finger tip. “that’s embarrassing, I don’t have a compact on me..could you..” You steeled yourself, lifting your gaze to meet his. “help me get it off?”

Oh god.

Did you really just say that your _boss?_

Fantasizing about him in the comfort and privacy of your own bed (and shower) was one thing. He was attractive, charming..he was..your _boss_. 

Who was standing in front of you looking like a deer in the headlights. That was worrying, you’d have expected him to make some quip or..

“I..ahem..” He opened his mouth, glancing around the room as you willed some alien invaders to attack. You’d be fine, you were standing next to a superhero. 

Who was also your boss. 

Who you’d just very obviously flirted with.

“Yeah, sure.” His voice snapped you from your flailing thoughts.

He stepped closer to you, making sure nobody was looking before gently swiping his thumb along the corner of your mouth, his touch sending sparks through you. It certainly didn’t help that his eyes were focused on yours. 

He stepped back, his hand falling away.

"Thank you." You murmured, feeling like you were shaking where you stood.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He waved a hand dismissively, his eyes burning into yours.

You stayed like that for a moment, neither of you speaking. 

"You know, you should be grateful." He eventually cocked his head.

"Why's that?" You asked. 

"Well, if my PA is seen to be all dishevelled then that reflects on _me_ and the company so really..I'm just saving myself here." He smirked. 

You felt a sense of relief, this was more comfortable territory. Cocky was better than silent.

"I see..well I'm certainly grateful." You mustered the best smile you could, your insides fizzing.

"Good. Well, I better go and.." He sighed, draining the drink in his hand before placing it down on the table. "Mingle. This face,” he turned on his most charming smile, not at all helping you. “helps separate people from their money.”

You could only nod, taking a deep breath as he walked away.

_ _ _ _ _

“There you are.” 

You felt your breath hitch in your throat before you looked beside you and found Luke standing at the bar.

“Oh, hey. You want a drink?” You felt yourself calm down, though you noticed the curious look on Luke’s face.

“Sure, whatever you’re having.” He nodded.

“That can be a dangerous game on the wrong night,” You smiled, turning back to the bar. “One more please.” You asked the bartender as he set your drink down in front of you.

“Doesn’t look too dangerous tonight.” Luke gestured towards your glass, a smile on his face.

“It’s a double, that’s something.” You picked up your glass and took a sip.

“So was I right?” Luke glanced around the room, leaning casually against the bar.

“Remains to be seen.” You sighed, looking out into the sea of faces.

“I’m taking that as a yes.” He smirked, picking up his own glass as you spotted Tony in the crowd, talking to a very elegant looking woman, gesticulating wildly with his hands as she laughed.

“I’ll be right back.” You forced a smile, draining your drink and leaving the glass on the bar before heading outside into the cool night air. 

“You wouldn’t be hiding out here, would you?”

“Just getting some air, I’ll go back in a minute.” You turned and met Tony’s gaze as he walked over to you.

“I can’t blame you. Who’d have thought people giving you money could be so tedious?” He rolled his eyes, leaning on the balcony.

“Mm.” You held your arms across your chest, the incident earlier replaying in your mind.

“Hey, about earlier..” 

Had Tony developed telepathy without you noticing? 

“Oh my god, I was completely out of order,” You insisted, feeling your face heat up. “I’m so sorry, Tony, it wo-”

“No no no, listen.” He turned to you, holding a hand up. “ _I_ was out of order, the way I acted was totally inappropriate. I’m sorry.” 

You took a shaky breath. While you appreciated that he wasn’t angry or annoyed by what happened, you couldn’t help feeling disappointed that he seemed to think it was a bad thing.

Even though it was.

Doesn’t mean you won’t be thinking about his eyes burning into your skin as he touched your face.

“Tony, I..” You shook your head, unsure how to proceed. The rational side of you said to just accept his apology, forget about the entire thing and be a professional. The raw, wanton side said tell him you liked it, and you wanted to do so much more.

In the end you didn’t have to decide.

“I was out of line. I’ve had more to drink than I should’ve, and I sincerely apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable.” His tone suggested he’d said this before.

The words wouldn’t come out, you found yourself fighting your conflicted thoughts.

“Well, I better head back in. That money won’t spend itself. Once again, my apologies.” Tony gave you a small smile before heading away from you. 

“You didn’t.” You managed to get the words out before he got inside.

“Hm?” He turned back around, and you decided to take a chance.

A year as Tony Stark’s PA should get you another job if this went wrong.

“You..you didn’t make me feel uncomfortable. I wanted to apologize for being too forward, there’s no reason for my personal thoughts to spill over into my job.” You breathed.

“I see..” He stepped closer to you, a contemplative look on his face. “would those personal thoughts happen to involve yours truly?” 

“Yes, yes they would.” You held your head up. 

Note to self: check job listings when you get home.

“So that whole..chocolate thing..that was on purpose?” He asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Not at first, I improvised.” You admitted, your posture hiding your inner nerves.

“It worked for me.” He grinned, and you felt the tiniest sliver of relief.

“So do I.” You raised an eyebrow, rubbing a hand across your temple.

“That you do. So, as my PA, what would you suggest I do now?” Tony asked, stepping ever closer to you, the air feeling warmer.

“Well, as your PA,” You started, looking past him and inside the party. “I would say you should carry on interacting with guests, being charming, getting donations, everything you’re supposed to do.” 

“And as a woman who is incredibly attracted to me, what would you suggest?” He smirked and you couldn’t help rolling your eyes just a little.

“I would say that you should carry on interacting with guests, being charming..” You let your hands rest on his arms, which in turn slide around your waist. “getting donations..being the perfect host..” 

“Mmhm, I could do that..or..” He started.

“Then when the party’s over you take me upstairs. Or anywhere you want, really.” You smirked.

“I think I can manage that, on one condition,” He moved tantalisingly close to you, his lips achingly close to yours.

“Yes?” You murmured, yours eyes falling to his mouth.

“You let me use the rest of those strawberries.”

You let out a small laugh before nodding your head, a triumphant smirk emerging on his face.

Before you could say anything else he closed the gap between you, one arm circling your waist and the other sliding up your back.

Maybe job hunting could wait, this was a pretty good position to be in. 

_________________________

For more and to send requests for any and all MCU shenanigans, check out my tumblr - [silverpenny](https://silverpenny.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever attempt at any MCU fic, so who better to start with than Tony Stark?
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed, feel free to let me know what you thought!


End file.
